Ten Years of Waiting for Your Love
by mayajane
Summary: Draco has really screwed up. He has trouble dealing with his mistake.Dramione.Rated M for some swearing. Complete.


Ten years of waiting for your love

This wasn't happening. This wasn't _fucking _happening. Ten years. A whole ten years and now this complete _fuck up? _What had I don't to deserve this shit? I never should have given her the job, shouldn't have even let her in the fucking building! Malfoy Realty had so much potential back then and Father said, 'She'll be a prized asset.' What could I do but agree? She was the smartest bitch of our age, as every guy said. Most guys and even some girls said that because she walked around like she had a stick shoved up her ass all the time. I knew she didn't though.

Before father passed away and left me the business, he had promised me that hiring her wouldn't be a mistake, despite her muddy blood. I couldn't even think about her blood status in a negative way without it feeling like a lie. It was a lie, of course. Her blood was as thick and red as mine and any other pure bloods. Father even believed me in the end, before he died. Mother was killed in the war and father and I kept each other company. For seven years we worked together and then father died and I was left to promote _her_ as my partner. She made the same amount of money as I did. No one would have thought that possible, considering her ever growing hatred for our line of work. Selling and renting out building for pureblood parties and marriage ceremonies wasn't an ideal job. I hadn't ever intended to carry on the business but once I realized the money and how good I was at this job, I couldn't leave. Not when father asked me to stay. He'd been right when he said I could do this like a pro, so I thought he'd be right when he told me to hire her. Her resume was immaculate and I could ignore his advice. Now I bet father was turning over in his grave because of this.

We had just come back from a lunch meeting, stuffed full of bad pasta, when she looked over at me with a smile and I smiled back. Why had I done that? Oh, that's right, because I'm a fucking moron. Instead of rolling my eyes and looking away, I kept staring at her. The other guys had already apparated away, and we were alone together. We'd been alone together before, so why did it seem like the first time to me? I kept staring at her and she smiled more brightly, if possible. It was fascinating to watch. I didn't notice she had moved closer and was only inches away.

"I think that was one of the best meetings we've ever had. Two million galleons for the world cup field? Can you believe it? Who thought a wedding would need that many people? We're even invited!" she gushed happily and I kept smiling at her like some love sick fool. Merlin, I was in love with this….thing in front of me! Her hair was done with a bunch of beautifully done curls and her flowing green dress was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. Never mind she had worn it five times in the last three months for the important meetings, much like the one that had just ended.

It just dawned on me while she was going on and on about our success and I couldn't stand it. It was like a pulsing heat ready to burst out of me. I grabbed her by the waist and captured her lips to mine hungrily.

It was only 2.5 seconds later that I pulled away with a look of complete horror and apparated away, leaving her there outside the restaurant.

Now I was locked in my office, sitting up against the wall clutching my head, trying so hard to understand why this was happening. Ten years! I was a 28 year old man, not some teenage boy that couldn't stand having a crush. I hired her when I was 18 and she had just turned eighteen herself. Father worked with us both for seven years after that, never once asking me to date, marry, and have children. It wasn't until now that it all made since. He knew from the very beginning!

A knock on the door made me jump. I stood up and ran my hand through my hair. It was a stupid nervous habit that even s_he_ noticed every time I did it. How many times had I done that at meetings and she'd discreetly taken my hands and held them under the table for a few minutes before smiling at me and returning fully to the conversations that made our company rich? More times than I could count. How many all-nighters had we pulled together?

We were good partners. We were good friends. Great friends, even. Why the hell had I fucked that all up by kissing her out of nowhere?

"If you don't open this door this minute I'll apparate in. Don't think I can't."

Merlin, she's here. I gulped and walked over to the door. I wasn't some sissy. I could look at her without crying. Right? Ten years was so long. So much I could lose…

I pulled the door open; aware I must look like my dog had just died. She was still dressed in that beautiful green dress, but her black heels are in her hand. Her hair was wild, maybe from running? The restaurant was only across the street. We usually dined there and walked back to burn off the calories, or so she said when I used to apparate every time. She probably ran all the way here. Silly girl.

I expected her to at least slap me, but she sniffed angrily and stomped into the room. I laughed nervously, running a hand through my hair. She smiled at me like she had a secret.

"Listen, now isn't really a great time, I just got….a call…from….from…" I couldn't finish my sentence because she was so close. Just a centimeter and I could touch her.

She blinked and smiled sweetly before pressing a kiss to my forehead. I sucked in a sharp breath, prepared for her to tell me that this was goodbye and we never see each other again. She didn't do that though. She kept kissing my face, down my jaw and throat and then back up. I was too stunned for almost five whole minutes before I could even move. Her kisses were so sweet. Sweeter than I could have imagined.

"You waited so long. I've been waiting ten years. Shouldn't you wait that long for me?"

I opened my eyes in shock. She wasn't serious. Impossible.

"I've loved you for ten years and you've never even seen another girl in that time. You're always with me. I never knew why. I thought I would have to live without you returning my feelings, but then just twenty minutes ago, you kissed me. Why is that? Draco?" she asked, still holding me in place up against her warm, soft body.

"I don't know." I said softly. What could I say? She laughed lightly, as if she'd known I was going to say that.

"Do you want me to leave? I don't mean leave the room. If you say yes, I'm gone and I'll never come back. Or do you want me here?"

She looked so innocent, watching me with those big brown eyes of hers. I brought a hand up to touch her face.

"Why did this happen?" it was so confusing for me. I always understood everything.

She hesitated and shrugged.

"I asked myself that a million times. There isn't an answer. Just answer me."

I hesitated and apparently that wasn't good, because she let go of me and moved towards the door. I waited until she had pulled it open before shoving it shut and turning her to face me.

"Hermione this is my whole life, you could give me at least a whole minutes to decide." I whispered and she laughed.

"I'm tired of waiting." She said wistfully. She pressed her lips against mine and I pulled her as close as I could. I couldn't get her close enough. She moaned lightly against my lips, and the sound did strange things to the way my heart was beating.

"I should have made you wait ten years. It hardly seems fair." She said once I'd pulled away. I laughed and kissed her nose, fondly. This was new-found territory and I would enjoy exploring it.

* * *

A/N: I had to get this out of my system. Review and let me know if it was any good!


End file.
